A Brother's Love
by dream0writer7
Summary: *Spoiler* How DID George end up marrying Angelina? '"Alright...how did we end up here? I really thought you just liked her...as a friend." George asked, baffled. Fred laughed without humor, and it didn't suit him. "I thought so too."'


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of it's characters. I gain no profit from the making of this fanfiction. I created it merely for fun, and for the amusement of fellow Harry Potter fans._

_A/N: Sorry to all my devoted readers. I bet you were all hoping for my James/Lily or Gohan/Videl fic's to be updated. Sorry to disappoint. I've been in a Harry Potter craze, and recently fell in love with the Weasley twins. So, forgive me for getting a temporary fix. :D I'll try and get back on track soon._

_Description: (CONTAINS SPOILERS OF 7TH HP BOOK!) After finding out from a JKR interview that George marries Angelina Johnson, Fred's ex girlfriend, it kind of threw me for a loop. I couldn't quite grasp why George would end up dating the ex of his beloved deceased twin. So...I wrote a fanfic, and my interpretation of what exactly Fred/George/Angelina's relationship is/was._

* * *

"Oi, Fred! You coming?" his twin brother called him out of his daze.

George who was nearly identical to him in personality as well as appearance, had a casual arm draped over Alicia Spinnet on their way back to the castle from Quidditch practice.

"You reckon Filch will be patrolling the halls already?" Angelina Johnson had asked, seeming irritated.

Fred hurried to join them, nearly tackling a tiny brunette first year. "Sorry," he mumbled hastily.

George watched his brother's clumsy approach with narrowed eyes. He turned his gaze when Angelina noticed his stare.

"Shouldn't worry about Filch, with the tournament going on, he'll be busy looking for trouble from the foreigners." Fred added lightly, unconcerned. He didn't seem to notice or mind Angelina's hand grasping his arm.

"That's still so strange though," Alicia murmured, biting her lip.

"Hmmm?" the twins hummed together.

It made her smile for a moment, but it was Angelina who answered, "Harry Potter. His name was pulled out of the goblet, wasn't it? The goblet's never chosen someone so young before."

The twins looked at each other, then away. The gesture was completely missed by the girls.

"I hope nothing happens to him, I think he's been through a lot." Alicia added, sympathetic.

"Ah, don't you worry about Potter. He's got that brainy Hermione keeping an eye out for him." Fred assured, smiling.

"Not to mention Dumbledore...I'm sure he's not too happy about it either." George surmised.

"You think foul play, George?" Angelina asked, her tone a little sharp.

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Who wouldn't? Bit dodgy, isn't it?"

"Of course it can't be coincidence, that the goblet spits out the name of You-Know-Who's biggest downfall?" George added sarcastically.

Angelina stiffened and Alicia and Fred both noticed.

"You could also say it's a coincidence that a former Death Eater is the headmaster of Durmstrang. And Viktor Krum happens to a rather famous Quidditch player, that also happens to be chosen by the goblet to compete." Angelina replied coldly.

George shrugged his shoulders. "It's something, isn't it?"

Fred watched him from the corner of his eyes.

"Well, I suppose, it is rather depressing..." Alicia added quietly.

* * *

"What's with you today?" Fred asked quietly in the common room, absently playing with the feather of his quill.

"Nothing," George muttered, attempting to finish his essay due the next day.

"Oh stuff it, you know you can't lie to me!" Fred whispered harshly, and a few 2nd years turned to look at them.

George quirked a red eyebrow at his brother.

Fred leaned back the chair watching George go back to work. He tapped his fingers lightly against the small table and knew it was causing his brother's irritation.

"You're taking Alicia, remember?" Fred murmured suddenly, his eyes watching the fireplace blazing.

George's quill stopped at the mention, and he didn't look up. Fred turned back to look at him.

"You're taking Alicia, I'm taking Angelina...that's what we planned on. You know no one would ever ask them to the Yule Ball with us around." Fred whispered quietly so that not even the 4th years sitting in front of fireplace could hear him.

"I thought we were taking our friends, not bringing pity dates." was George's soft reply.

"We are," Fred said matter-of-factly.

George looked up at him for a moment, sighed, and looked back down to his barely legible parchment.

"Wanna do the old switch trick?" Fred asked off-hand,knowing his brother's answer.

"She can tell us apart," George muttered, his mood darkening.

Fred remained silent.

"Hey, you guys!" Alicia came quickly into the common room, and slapped a piece of parchment onto the table.

"What?" Fred asked, not being able to see through her hand to the contents of the parchment. A little lately, she removed her hand.

"An anonymous prefect," she responded rather loudly, "has reported you two for your experiments on 1st years."

George snickered and then turned it into a cough, at the panicked look upon the 2nd years faces. Fred grinned up at Alicia.

"This wouldn't happen to be a well known friend of ours, would it?" he asked, teasing.

Alicia looked affronted. "I wouldn't call her a friend, if this is how she treats you!"

George took the piece up paper and wadded it into a ball. "Ah, Granger's just doing what Granger does best."

"Not to worry, we're well prepared." Fred agreed, patting Alicia on the arm soothingly.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I heard she's actually gotten Dumbledore's approval to ban you from bringing in any more supplies for the things you're making." Alicia added coolly, sitting on the arm of George's chair.

He slowly moved his parchment over so he could continue writing, ignoring the present conversation and the girl halfway sitting on him.

Fred noticed and crossed his arms, leaning back. "If Dumbledore didn't want us playing, then we wouldn't play. Dumbledore knows a good joke when he sees one. And we're not dumb enough to betray that trust by hurting the kids." he appeared to be unconcerned, but George knew him better.

But Fred was also telling the truth, and George knew that his brother wouldn't dream of intentionally letting the 1st years sample some of their dangerous product. They did it to themselves first.

But business is business they had agreed. And word was already spreading around the castle about their newest Canary Creams.

"I think it's a bad idea right now to be flaunting around the things you've been making." Alicia warned, retaliating.

Fred raised his eyebrows high, at that. "You think so, do you? Or is our dearest Angelina sending us a dire message through you, again?"

Alicia blushed and paused before saying, "You know how she gets. When she's right,she's right and nothing changes it. But I agree too. You guys get in enough trouble as it is."

"Maybe she should mind her own business," George muttered, not quietly enough.

Alicia watched him silently.

"Thanks for the warning, but really...we've got it under control." Fred said slowly, watching George too.

Alicia ignored Fred and said quietly, "If you don't want to go with me, then just say so."

Simultaneously, Fred and George both stiffened.

"Come off it, I know you like her, you git." Alicia giggled, pushing lightly at George's arm.

George looked cautiously at Fred, after that remark.

"No need to get all girly, it's nothing." George teased, a grin on his face. He wrapped an arm around Alicia's waist, preventing her from falling off the chair.

"Then why are you two so moody lately? I thought for sure you liked her," Alicia asked, resting her hand on his shoulder to steady herself. She looked at Fred for the answer though.

When no one replied, she asked to George, "You are George, aren't you?"

Fred met his brother's eyes and gave a false smile, that stretched too wide.

"That's always the issue, isn't it? Who is George?" he added lightly, his grin identical to his brother's.

Alicia looked surprised, then hurt. "Oh! No, George...I didn't mean it like that. I'm just horrible at telling you two apart, unless I talk with you for awhile. I'm sorry..I didn't mean-"

In the middle of her apology, Fred and George both waved their hands, dismissing it.

"You'd think she'd recognize a joke coming from us?" Fred questioned his brother, chiding.

"Well, we are the masters after all," George added slyly.

Alicia smiled and patted George on the head. "Sorry."

The gesture just proved how completely brotherly she felt for him, he smiled and swatted her hand away.

"So, we're still on for the Yule Ball, then?" she asked bumping shoulders with him.

George looked at Fred for a moment before smirking. "Of course! You're not escaping that easily."

"Yeah. If it weren't for us, you girls would have a long, exhausting line of boys fighting over you. We're heroes really," Fred added, stamping his foot.

"Tragic, really...how no one notices." George played along, adding in a mournful visage.

Alicia rolled her eyes and laughed. "All right, all right. You guys are our heroes, now drop the big egos before I make someone curse you."

George flinched at the mention and Fred tilted his head.

"You couldn't mean our dearest Angelina, could you?" he asked, watching his brother's panic-stricken face with humor.

Alicia gave him a smirk of her own. "I'll sic her on you two, I've seen the way you mind your manners when she's around. Now be good, boys." she ordered getting up from her place beside George to kiss them both playfully on the cheek.

Fred blew her many kisses as she retreated to the girl's dormitory.

George watched the show, with a curious expression on his face.

The moment Alicia disappeared, Fred turned to his brother.

"So, you like Alicia...is that it?" Fred asked so seriously that it left George momentarily stunned.

"What? Are you off your rocker, where did you get that idea?" George sputtered, picking up his quill and pretending to work.

"Well, don't you?" his brother questioned relentlessly.

George snorted. "No. You know that,"

Fred leaned back in his chair, and remained silent so long that George looked up at him.

"What?" George asked, feeling his brother's stare.

Fred shrugged his shoulders and George rolled his eyes.

"Go on then, tell me." George ordered, putting his quill aside.

Fred didn't look at him, but shook his head.

"It used to be so simple...last year, we were all just friends." Fred sighed, and put a hand in his hair, obviously distressed.

George leaned in closer. "We're still friends,"

"Not like this...we're... different." Fred added sharply.

George swallowed. "Well, yeah..that's expected though, isn't it? We're not kids anymore."

"No...we're not." Fred agreed, the fire flickering across his face made it look sharper, more serious...and older.

"Do you...you know, like Alicia?" George asked uncertainly.

Fred met his eyes a moment and shrugged. George knew what that meant.

"Alright...how did we end up here? I really thought you just liked her...as a friend." George asked, baffled.

Fred laughed without humor, and it didn't suit him. "I thought so too."

"So? Go with her...I'll go by myself." George suggested.

That was when Fred really laughed. "And leave Angelina by herself? No, I'd promised I'd go with her."

That left them both in a foul mood.

* * *

"No need in running! Filch is gone!" George called, taking another glance over his shoulder.

The two boys rested against the stairs near the Great Hall, catching their breath. It was then that they finally let out a barrel of laughter at the accomplished prank.

"Ton Tongue Toffees seem to be working properly," George added, mentally checking that one off the list.

"All we need is to earn a little more gold, and I'd say we could do business for real." Fred reminded, wiping the dirt off of his used dress robes. When George stood up properly, he did the same to his brother. He flitted over him like a mother hen, rubbing the dirt off. George let him, remaining still.

"There you two are! Where have you been? They've already started the introductory dances!" Angelina called, stalking forward angrily. She wore a silk,fitted, red dress that hung over athletic body beautifully. Her hands rested on her hips looking at Fred, then George in a posture made for intimidation.

She let slip a smile, just a little, at Fred's behavior.

She tapped him on the shoulder, her face coming close to his. "Ready to go, Fred?"

He grinned, catching his brother's eye for a moment, and grasped her hand. "Let's go!"

Alicia met them at the door, looking relieved. "Come on, George! We're missing a good song!" she hurried forward, impatient, and grabbed his hand pulling him ahead of Fred and Angelina and into the Great Hall. He followed at her pace, amused and surprised.

He smiled when he saw his poor younger brother dancing with one of the twin girl's from his year, George forgot her name.

He caught Fred's eye and nodded his head to their younger brother. Fred found Ron struggling to dance and smirked. Fred twirled Angelina in Ron's general direction, and left George to watch them.

"Come on, George...staring is rude," Alicia chided while putting her arms around his neck and pulling herself towards him.

He grabbed her waist in response, and closed the distance between them. He led them backwards, so they wouldn't hit Harry and his partner that were both fumbling to dance, and spun Alicia around.

"So, you're sure that you wouldn't rather dance with Angelina?" Alicia asked slyly, grabbing him tighter around the neck to slow him down.

He snorted at Alicia. "Didn't you're mother ever teach you women and matchmaking don't mix?"

She chuckled in response. "Well, you both are my friends. I want what's best for you." she loosened her hands a little. "And I'd much rather dance with someone who wants to dance with me only. Someone who isn't staring at my best friend and his brother." Alicia added more sharply, to get George's attention.

George grinned at her, sheepish and she rolled her eyes.

She dropped her hands from his neck, and took his hand instead. George followed meekly after her, as Alicia approached Fred and Angelina.

She let go of George, and took Angelina's arm, dragging it off of Fred's shoulder to lead her to a table.

Fred stood next to George, his hands in his pockets.

"What's she up to?" Fred asked casually.

George inclined his head towards his brother, bumping shoulders with him. "I think she's trying her hand at matchmaking. Be prepared, you might get paired with Madame Maxime." he teased.

Fred laughed and wrapped an arm around George. "Good one,"

Alicia was whispering in Angelina's ear, and Angelina looked puzzled for the longest time, before a smile lit her face. At the twins' approach, it vanished.

George mimicked his brother by putting his hands in his pockets, looking at the two giggling girls.

Alicia stood up, and gave Angelina one last meaningful glance before turning to Fred. "Let's dance," she chirped, reaching her hand out for his.

He shook his head and took his hand out, to wave her away. "I'm Fred."

She paused a moment and looked at him squarely, smiling. "I know that."

She didn't let him refuse again, Alicia grabbed his hand and tugged him to the dance floor.

Angelina stood from the chair and walked beside George.

"You have to forgive her, you know? She's liked Fred since 5th year." Angelina said lightly.

George smiled, watching his brother and friend dance happily around their youngest brother. "Bit of a shame for her, she's waited longer."

Angelina looked at him and watched him, watch Fred.

"I suppose you're right," she agreed, taking his hand gently. She entwined their fingers together, locking his hand within hers.

"What's that for? Aren't we pretending to be mad at each other?" George asked, not unkindly, raising their hands up.

She snorted at him. "_You_ were pretending. You were the one who decided to flirt with my best friend, and also your hurt your brother in the process."

George's jaw dropped. "What? I did-what?"

She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips at his obvious shock.

"Yeah, you heard me. Fred likes Alicia, any ninny can see that."she replied coolly, sending him a spare glance.

"And in this wild imagination of yours, when did I ever show fancy to Alicia?" he asked, still looking as if he'd been hit with a club.

Angelina raised her eyebrows. "Two days ago, you slimy git."

George thought back, looking harder into his memory."Nope. Can't think of anything,"

She looked at him in such a way that he felt like he were a bug crawling on the floor, dodging feet.

"Putting your arm around her the other day? And Katie said when she was in the common room, Alicia kissed you both. I know why she kissed Fred, but I don't know why she'd bother-" Angelina added, her face turning red in embarrassment and frustration.

"You-you're actually....jealous? Of Alicia?" George asked, flabbergasted by the mere possibility.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't make me say it again, Weasley."

He smiled at his surname and her tone and kept her hand entwined with his. He led her, slowly, to the dance floor and tried very hard not to get hit by clumsy dancers. Alicia and Fred swirled around them in a rush.

"Keep up little brother, or we're going to trip over you." Fred joked, and Alicia laughed.

George frowned. "By a minute and a half, you prat! A minute and a half!"

He met Angelina's amused gaze. "He's got to rub it in, don't he?'"

Angelina tightened her grip on his neck and they continued to sway together in a small circle.

"I don't like being ignored. I get that you and Alicia are friends and even she says, it's nothing. But...when you like someone-" Angelina started softly, keeping her face down so George couldn't see her expression.

"I was jealous too," George replied simply.

He felt Angelina moved her head to look up at him, and he met her dark gaze.

George laughed shortly, "Of my own brother. Sad thing is, he was jealous of me. And both of us knew something was wrong, but couldn't figure out what, until the other night when Alicia kissed us both on the _cheek_, I think, was when it finally hit us."

Angelina grinned, her teeth a bright white against her dark skin. "Strange turn of events, isn't it?"

"Stranger."

"He's your brother and you love him," Angelina commented.

George shrugged, pulling her closer. "Yeah, but he can be a right pain the-"

"Admit it, you're happy."

George gave another glance to his joyful brother, and his grin was contagious. George smiled.

"For now,"

* * *

_A/N:I may or may not elaborate or add onto this. I'm not sure. I'm very quickly becoming a Fred and George fan. :D So, we'll see.  
_

_So! The story is that before Fred asked Angelina to the Yule Ball in HP Goblet of Fire, the twins had agreed to each take on of their girl best friends. (Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, were almost always seen with Fred and George) And Alicia Spinnet was usually paired with Angelina Johnson, so we can assume they were obvious friends._

_Thus, I deduced in my fanfiction head, a logical reason for the Yule Ball date with Fred and Angelina._

_1. Angelina likes George and when asked to the Yule Ball by Fred (in the book), she smiled because she knew that it would annoy George. And she was intent on making him jealous._

_likes Angelina, but is a lot like Ron (he's kinda dumb about it). So, like Ron, he doesn't realize he likes her until she goes to the Ball with someone else. That person none other than his twin brother, Fred._

_and Alicia have always been close._

_has had a crush on Fred since their 5th year (Harry's 3rd). But with her personality, she was able to remain the same, nice, and generally happy person around them both without making it awkward and obvious._

_Fred and Alicia's friendship was blooming into something more. Fred found out he liked her when Alicia kissed George on the cheek, and he realized he felt jealous about it._

_my fanfiction head, I see George and Angelina remaining close friends and possibly dating throughout the rest of the books. But after Fred and George leave Hogwarts in OotP, their relationship becomes long distance since I see Angelina moving away to work somewhere while Fred and George run their shop. So they keep in contact through owls, until Deathly Hallows when for their own safety, they stop using owls altogether so Fred and George don't get caught. I can also see that at some point while the twins are doing PotterWatch, they give her their location. And that's when Fred and George, and Angelina meet up again. The rest is history until they all appear inside the castle for the Battle at Hogwarts._

_That's my take anyways! Review Please!_


End file.
